rhameini_abrahamfandomcom-20200214-history
GRAA
episode starts in the forest, Rhameini and Abraham are walking there Rhameini : Hey man! How do you find our ballad? Abraham : That's wonderful! Rhameini : Same for me! sees dirty money on the ground, she takes it Abraham : What's that? Rhameini : This, Abra'm, is the most beautiful creation of god... Money! Abraham : That's awesome! I love money too! Rhameini : Normandy is surely the most magic country ever! Abraham : Oh look! A money house! Rhameini : at the house and runs into it like a dog Money! Money! Money! Jewish Wizard : Hello dear kids! May I help you? Rhameini : I want your entire house! some money from the house made of money Jewish Wizard : Oh! You seem to like it, uh? I will give you my house! But you must let me live in this thingy, okay? Rhameini : Yeah! Yeah! That's what we want! Jewish Wizard : Come in! Fellow kids! and Abraham enters into the house Abraham : That looks beautiful! But why does money exists? Rhameini : Because, it's made for pleasure! And... a naked german boy Oh... Gosh! That kid is so, sexy! Jewish Wizard : That's my slave! He's working for me! Rhameini : What's your name you beautiful pig? German Boy : Was heißt das? Abraham : I think he's asking you to rape him! Rhameini : down Oh... Yeah! Abraham : touched by a naked girl Hey! Who are you? Jewish Wizard : It's my another slave! They are working for me! Rhameini : the boy's body Mmh! I love kids! Jewish Wizard : You only make sex with kids? Rhameini : Yes! Why not? They are sexy after all! Abraham : a spoon and puts it in the girl's ear, he takes it out and looks at it, it show's a close-up of the ear-germ You look very cute! Girl : snorts Jewish Wizard : Those are Bavarian kids! And you look very sympathic for Normans! Abraham and Rhameini : Ba... Ba... at the kids BAVARIANS???!!! Rhameini : I'm so sorry for raping you! Please forgive me! herself on the ground FORGIVE ME!!! Abraham : At least I did nothing wrong! Jewish Wizard : What's wrong? Rhameini : You... Bastard! You made me rape an innocent! I thought he was Prussian! Jewish Wizard : Oh! You're one of these Gallists! Aren't ya? Abraham : Duh... Yeah! We're Gallists! What does Gallist means? Rhameini : Shut up Wizard and go to hell! Jewish Wizard : Ooh! I'm so scared! You don't scare me you stupid humans! All hail Satan, all hail SATAN! Rhameini : You're jewish... But overall, you're Satanist?!! I will kill you... Uhh... Bavarians! I order you to attack this pile offffffffff crap! Bavarian kids attack the Jewish Wizard, the boy tears out his flesh with a knife as the girl is crushing the wizard's head Rhameini : C'mon Abraham! Let's go back to our house! and Abraham go back to their house, their mom and dad are angry Mom : Why did you leave the house? Dad : We told you not to leave the house! Rhameini : Shut up! Slave! Give me a cup of tea and you, slave, you'll give me naked Prussian girls! Or boys, they are more sexy... But don't give me adults! I want kids! Abraham : One cup of Prussian little girl's crap please! dad and the mom give to Rhameini a naked prussian boy and they press on a prussian girl's stomach to make her poop in a cup, they give it to Abraham Abraham : the crap Mmh! Delicious! Rhameini : Surely better than the Jew Wizard! as she licks the prussian boy's torso as she watches Abraham Abraham : You forgot the money! Rhameini : I know how I would take it back! Just let this prussian fart on my ass! prussian boy gets down as Rhameini sits on his butt, the prussian boy farts really hard and Rhameini is propulsed into the money house, she sees the dead body of the Jew Wizard, his body is rotten and there are cockroaches coming out of his mouth Rhameini : Alright, I guess I should call Abraham for that phone and calls Abraham with it Abraham? Abraham : camera cuts to Abraham drinking the crap, he's holding the phone as he is pressing the prussian girl's belly, she poops in the cup Yes, what do you want? Rhameini : I think this house will be very good for us two! You should go back to the Jewish idiot's house! Abraham : Mmh! the prussian girl's poop Okay! I'll go! Dad : What did I tell you? Abraham : on the prussian girl's belly and puts his hand under her butt, he takes her poop and throws it at his parents Take it! the house, joins Rhameini Rhameini : Look at this beautiful house! It's the most magic thing in the whole world! Abraham : So? We need some money to buy the house! Rhameini : We don't need money! This house is the money! Abraham : Oh! And where are the... Random kid : I'm just taking a pass... to the toilet, he's standing on the toilet bowl as he contracts his butt really hard to poop, he starts to poop and it covers the whole toilets, he comes out of the toilets Thank you! away and Abraham both look at what the toilets became Rhameini : Oh! Gosh! Look a this horror! Abraham : That's not really scary! Rhameini : Look at the toilets idiot! Abraham : at the toilets Oh... Okay... That's pretty disgusting... Rhameini : Let's wash it then! and Abraham start washing the toilets as the days pass Rhameini : became old Phew! Finally! We've done it! Abraham : became old, he has a beard Yeah! That was long! Rhameini and Abraham become young again and start to wait Rhameini : So? What do we do? on the couch Abraham : I don't know! on his bed book falls on Rhameini's head, she reads it Rhameini : the book “Once upon a time, a clown took food with her so she can give it to her grandmother, then, the wolf eats her, the end!” Abraham : I love it! Tell me another story! Rhameini : Alright! the book “Once upon a time, two little pigs were abandoned in a forest, they see a house made of candy, they eat everything, they get big bellies and they explode...” The end! Hey! That was my story! Abraham : More! More! More! Rhameini : the book “Once upon a fucking time, two greedy fucking monkeys started to come in the glorious Jewish wizard's house and then they saved my two fucking slaves and they fucking killed me, fuck you Normandy! Fuck you greed!” Hey... That's not nice! Abraham : A last story, please! Rhameini : Read it! Abraham : Yeah! the book and tries to read it, but he can't What does that means? Rhameini : I forgot that you sucked at reading! the book back “Once up... upron a... an tim...” What the hell is that! It's written in drunk! That's bullshit! “Once upron an tim, tre little jew R in ouses, bad wof blow hous, hous gone bigg boom boom, jew ded, the end” What the hell was that? Oh, wait! “stori mad by... by... hasnel” Hansel!? What the heck happened to your story? I thought kids aren't allowed to drink alcohol! Abraham : That was cool! I love it! Rhameini : Let's go to sleep! I think it's too late to tell more stories! Abraham : Okay! sleeps Rhameini : Ah! Kids! They grow up too fast! to the another bed hours, Rhameini and Abraham wake up Abraham : Oh yeah! Another day for a routine! takes a bucket of paint and a brush Rhameini : up What are you doing you idiot? Abraham : I'm gonna paint the roof of the house! Rhameini : This house is made out of money, why would you paint it Abraham? Abraham : Because this lovely roof needs to be recolored! Rhameini : Alright, do what you want! puts a ladder on the house, he climbs it and goes to the roof, he paints it as his pants go down, including his underpants, we can clearly see his butthole Rhameini : Hey! You idiot! I can see your butthole! Abraham : I can't hear you! Rhameini : facepalms Okay, god... I hope you will paint your house the right way! Abraham : It's your house too! Rhameini : This night, we're gonna have sex! Abraham : Okay! Which butthole the penis will enter in? Rhameini : Uh... No butthole! You will put it in my pussy! Abraham : Okay! down and breaks his arm, there is blood coming out of it AOUCH!!! Rhameini : But first, I'm gonna have sex with a tree! a chainsaw and sinks it in her pussy, she turns on the chainsaw and goes near a tree, she sinks the chainsaw into the tree, removes it, resinks it, she does it several times before she stops So, how do you find my tree? tree forms a penis, it falls down on Rhameini as she explodes in pieces, organs are coming out of her mouth Abraham : That's cool! Rhameini : Ffffffuck youuu... cow appears out of nowhere and spits on Rhameini Rhameini : Fuck you cow! Abraham : Let's dinner! Rhameini : Okay... camera cuts in the house, Rhameini and Abraham are taking a dinner Rhameini : So, how do you find your dinner? Abraham : But there's nothing here! Rhameini : her bell naked Prussian little girl appears and poops in R & A's bowls Abraham : the fork and puts it in the poop, he eats it Mmh! Delicieux! Rhameini : Oui! C'est très delicious mon chèrrrrrrrrrr! Abraham : Ssssssank you monsieur! Rhameini : something Wait a minutes, open your mouth brother! Abraham : his mouth Rhameini : maggots in Abraham's gums Woah! That looks... Delicious! out the maggots and puts it in her poop bowl Mmh! her fork, puts it in the poop infested with the maggots and eats it Mmh! That's so exquisite! Abraham : like a monkey That's how I eat! Rhameini : You shouldn't eat like that! up on Abraham's poop bowl Abraham : Mmh! That looks delicious! his bowl Rhameini : I'm gonna get some ants, it could be a good sauce! near a tree and touches it, thea ants go into her mouth, she comes back in the house, sits on her chair and spits the ants in her and Abraham's bowls Bonne appetite! and Abraham eat their food, Rhameini throws up, followed by Abraham, followed by Rhameini, it continues again for 7 times, One Hour Later, they have bloated bellies, and they go to the bedroom Rhameini : off her shoes, her socks, her costume, her skirt, and everything else, the same goes for Abraham as he have a lovely look at Rhameini, he's again in love So, wanna go sex? Abraham : Sure! and Abraham go on the bed and make sex, Abraham penetrate his penis in Rhameini's butthole, for 17 seconds Abraham : his penis being rotten Ew! My poor penis! Rhameini : Yes, and my butthole has problems too! And I forgot to take my hair-nodes too! off her hair-nodes Abraham : So, what do we do? Rhameini : I don't know... Maybe we can spit on little children! kid appears Kid : I love candies! Rhameini : on the kid Abraham : What does spit means? Rhameini : That kid looks so cute! Hey! Isn't he Hansel? appears Rhameini : That gives me an idea! Let's force them to make sex! Abraham : Good idea! Rhameini : the two little kids and puts them on the bed Abraham : Do sex. two kids make sex, the brother puts his penis in Gretel's anus Rhameini : filming Woah! That's so sexy! Abraham : I agree! Rhameini : Ahahahaaha! Abraham : Ahahaahahaha! Hansel and Gretel : while making sex of the story Category:Transcripts